


Misha

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Misha

“Hey Misha? They need you in wardrobe.”  
Jensen imitates your voice.  
“Misha?!”  
“I said it wrong again didn’t I?”  
“Yup.”  
He pops the ‘p.’  
“Dammit! Misha.”  
They shake their heads.   
“Misha.”  
Still wrong.  
“Misha.”  
Wrong again.  
“Ugh I give up. I’m just going to call you Cas from now on.”  
Misha laughs, scrunching his nose in that adorable way that makes you feel all warm on the inside.   
***  
“Okay. I think I’ve got it.”  
The three of them wait patiently as you take a deep breath.   
“Misha.”  
“So close. You’re saying the ‘i’ too much like you’re saying ‘fish.’”  
“Okay….Misha.”  
“Now you’re just messing up on purpose!”  
“I am not!”  
“Don’t worry Y/N, I like the way you say my name, even if it’s wrong.”


End file.
